Phoenix Ride: Ash Storm
by The Menrvan
Summary: Follow the flock and thousands of other survivors nearly two decades later as they deal with a massive community in the former nation Peru. Watch as they deal with daily drama to that of a normal life in the old world. But that doesn't mean the new world won't sit quietly.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after MR Forever. Any ideas and criticism tell me to allow me to approve! Hope you enjoy :)**

I felt the warm summer breeze gently blow against my face. The small sound of voices and laughter echoing off the cave walls. I opened my eyes and was almost blinded by the sun rise. God I loved the view our home gave. Just so nice. Don't even miss the hell hole called Himmel.

I felt something move and a familiar hand reach over my body and pull me in closer. It was Fang.

I grabbed his hand. So happy he's with me. I felt just so happy.

I still think about Dylan, and what he did to save Fang. I miss Dylan, but like I said last time, I'd rather have a Dylan shaped piece of my heart missing than a Fang shaped.

I looked over to see my sweet birdies. My only daughter Phoenix, with her mangled black hair and her snoring that would scare a lion into a pussy cat. She just had her wings spread over her body, the alpaca blanket twisted around her.

Then next to her were the twins, Blondie and Peak. They tossed and turned in their sleep together, always tangled up in themselves.

They came around when when Phoenix turned nine. Pushed Blondie out for a good twelve hours, then after that I had another thirty of pain when Peak popped out. I wanted to kill Fang when he said 'Peak a boo." If I wasn't holding them I would have punched his smug face in.

Phoenix was exited though. Loved the fact she was a big sister. Was talking about flying with them on their first flight like 'uncle Gazzy' did with her.

"Mornin' Honey." He nuzzled his mouth and kissed my neck.

I turned a kissed him. "Morning."

It was nice, waking up next to the love of my life. No scientist, erasers, no psycho German asshole, just NOTHING.

"Think Iggy and Gasman fixed that boom box yet?" He asked.

"No idea. Besides we got no DVDs. What are they gonna play?"

He just chuckled. "Maybe we can go to Lima. Find a ancient DVD of spanish music."

I turned back and me and Fang just stared at the kids.

"How do you think they'll react?" He asked. "I mean, they've never heard or seen anything like this. Almost twenty years. Damn we are old."

I kissed his hand, feeling the metallic parts on my lips. "I think they'll act like cavemen. A lot of us would, everyone is having kids. That reminds me, when is Cam and Harry gonna have their baby?"

Yeah, you heard me right. Harry, the little bird kid _(more bird than kid_ ) is going to be a daddy. Fell in love we this scalie girl named Camilla, but everyone calls her Cam.

Kept 'courting' her with gifts of fruit and stuff. She was nervous at first then started to really like him. Then one day they surprised as all with the fact she's pregnant. God that baby is gonna be weirder than us I can say that.

"About... four months. Yeah, and Cam is less bloated than you by four months.

I turned and glared at him. "Tread lightly."

I grappled his crotch and was going to come up with a snappy line like 'then I take these' or 'you'll lose 'em.'

Then I realized... I was still grabbing his crotch, but he didn't have any pants.

He just grinned at me.

"You bastard." I said.

"Hey I thought maybe we can have some fun." He got his hands and rubbed my stomach and glided up under my cloth tank top. I let go of his crotch and grabbed his hands.

"Your children are just across the fire pit. I swear to God I'll rip them off." He just kissed me again, and again, and again. Damn he is too good.

"How about we fly to the far river? I'll ask Angel to scout and we'll take a dip."

"I'm not asking Angel." I said, stirring Phoenix in her sleep. I talked more quietly.

"She can read my mind in a second. You know that. I don't want her to see that."

"She won't." He said.

"Bull and you know it, she can't help it."

Fang rolled his eyes. "She is in her mid twenties, besides she is not ignorant to that. I mean she knew about Phoenix, so that means-"

"Alright, alright." I said. "I'll ask her. Phoenix is going to hang out with her friends today and the twins are suppose to help Victor and Maria with sheering."

"Those alpacas are asshats." He groaned.

"Well." I laughed as a reminisced on the alpaca spitting in his face. "That's what you get for telling it what to do."

I heard Phoenix groan and the slight flap of her wings. I signaled Fang to pull up his pants up. Damn idiot.

She got up and went to the corner of the cave and placed the wood down on the in the fire pit.

She looked and saw me and Fang starring.

"Good morning." She said as she got the leftover rabbit from the satchel.

"What's the rush?" Fang asked. Phoenix got a fox like smile across her face.

"Just meeting Kiwi and Dave and the lake.

I shook my head. "It's Neo, isn't it."

Her pale cheeks blushed. "No, just Dave and Kiwi. It would be nice of Neo could come."

Fang was fine with Neo, he was this former rich prep boy. I didn't like him, not one bit. But Fang is that chill parent that will let her flirt with him.

He's a smooth talker, that is even getting my stubborn little eaglet to listen. Says that what he's learned with me is keeping me on a very loose leash. Phoenix is the same.

They guy is twenty nine! Mean come on. I can't let him take advantage of my baby girl.

Blondie lurched up. "She so is." Phoenix glared at him with piercing eyes. "You little-"

Peak shot up too. "Yeah, we heard you and Kiwi planning the whole thing as he walked by. Your fan girling wasn't really quiet Nix."

"You are both so fu-" Me and Fang's disapproval scowl stopped her sentence before she regretted it.

"Mouth Nix."

I was going to blow a nerve.

She looked at me with puppy eyes. "Sorry mom. Just... I like him."

I sighed. I did not want the bastard near her.

Fang felt the tension building me and Phoenix. He grabbed my shoulder and looked up at her with stern eyes.

"For the record, I have no problem with you liking Neo. None. But don't threaten your brothers because they knew. Have fun, but just be EXTREMELY carful. Not so much for me but your mom."

She looked at me. A regretful look on her face.

"Sorry."she said.

We barley talked any further. We sat around the fire pit and ate our rabbit legs. They where dry and a bit hard to bite but food was food and we weren't going to waste it.

Phoenix unsurprisingly left first. Unfurling her black wings and soaring off to the lake across the valley.

Blondie and Peak went a bit later, stalling with their usual antics after we told the two we where sending them too the Alpaca ranch. They just hated the things as much as Fang. But after awhile they finally left, flying out the cave.

Me and Fang where alone, realizing that we don't have to make some wacko story to have sex. And don't have the fear of someone surprising us.

I looked down at the valley, the hundreds of survivors just living. Fang walked up behind me and groped me. I turned a kissed him.

This is a perfect moment.


	2. Chapter 2

As I flew above the hundreds over tents below me I started to regret how I acted to my brothers and my mom. I just want to talk to Neo, what's the harm in that. It's not like he is a jerk. Neo hardworking, nice, and a fun sparing partner.

I looked below to see my friends, Kiwi and Dave, on the edge of the lake.

I made a quick dive bomb down pulling up at the last second before I touched the ground.

"Hey guys." I said.

Dave and Kiwi smiled. "Hey Nix."

"Are we ready?"

Dave nodded. "Told Neo that Flint and Valor needed some help by the lake."

Kiwi glared at him. "That's a stupid reason Dave."

"Oh shut it. He'd said he'd come soon and that was ten minutes ago."

"Who cares?!" I said. "Are you ready to drag me under water Kiwi."

She nodded. Could always trust her, ever since we where toddlers.

"Just one questions Nix, where like almost twenty. Why are we courting him like ten year olds?" She asked.

I just rubbed it off. "Come on Ki. Either way it'll work. I'll play little miss damsel in distress for a bit them I'll be all over him."

Dave gave me a questioning look. "But we know you. Your the one that likes to be in charge, Neo is the same."

"And that's why I like him, jeez you sound like aunt Nudge when she agrees with my mom. Let's do this, I'm ready this time."

They nodded. Kiwi dove into the water and Dave hid behind a boulder further down the lake. I undressed getting down to only my take top and underwear.

I was nervous, I always am with a plan but I always charge full on ahead. Maybe Kiwi was right.

I started to swim around in the lake, watching Kiwi swim around beneath me. The. I heard him.

"Oh, hey Nix."

I looked up to see Neo, dressed in his tunic made of alpaca. His long dirty blonde hair flowing in the wind and his green eyes. Man it was making me melt.

"Oh Heyyy."

He looked at me confused. "So um, have you seen V and Flint. David said they need me by the lake."

I shrugged. "No idea." I lied.

We waited, starring at one another for a long time. I began kicking my feet waiting for freaking Kiwi to grab me.

"So how've you been."

"Oh pre-" I was dragged under. Just before my ears fell below the water I heard Neo call my name.

I looked down and saw kiwi with a big smile on her face giving me a thumbs up. I smiled back and gave her one too. I looked and saw a splash as Neo swam to be, Kiwi quickly darted away as Neo came and pulled me back up to shore.

"Phoenix!" He yelled. "Phoenix!"

I spat out some water I sucked in before. "N-neo."

Damn was I melting into his eyes. I almost forgot to continue

"Thanks." I said. He nodded, continuing to hold me in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

I coughed trying to look like uncle Gazzy when he pissed off my mom. "Yeah, thank you so much Neo. Thank you."

He smiled. "It was nothing. What do you think was in the lake?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't see. But really Neo, thanks."

"Let me check for bites." He looked down, holding my leg close to his eyes, examining it for anything unusual. "Nothing."

Then I got an idea. "Maybe it's up higher, by my knees." His face glided up my shin. It was going so much better than expected. My next move will have to be subtle.

"I don't see anything Nix."

"Look higher I asked."

He didn't hesitate, which really surprised me. He slowly moved his hands across my leg to my thigh. I almost filched but it would have given me away. I looked at him and saw a devilish look on his face. Did he know I set this whole thing up? If Peak and Blondie had something to do with this I am going to-

"Well," he said. "Something does look wrong."

"What?"

His hands went further up past my thing to around me hips. He smiled, leaning up closer against me, my body pressing up against his.

"So... What's the p-problem?" This is the closest we've ever been besides us wrestling. I was such a perv, losing a lot of the time so he would be on top of me. And what do I mean when I say 'was.' I'm still a pervert now.

Then, out of nowhere, a rock went flying towards us, hitting Neo right in the eye.

"God dammit!" He yelled, blood already flowing down his hand and face.

I jumped up, looking in the direction the rock came from but nothing, no one. F*ck this.

I was so close, so close. And some dipsh*t just cut it off. Just like that.

"Sh*t Neo, you alright?" I moved his hand, revealing a large gash in the side of his head with blood pouring out of it. I swear I am going to find the guy and freaking kill him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nix. Damn, see who it was?"

I shook my head. "No, but whoever it was I am going to kill them."

"Neo! Nix!" Kiwi and Dave ran from behind the far rock towards us.

"Damn Neo you look like shit." Dave said. "What hit you?"

"That rock over there. Ah."

Kiwi and I picked him up, he was wobbly on his feet and he was really tall so it was difficult.

He looked at Kiwi dazed. "Where you in the water?"

She looked at me and nervously and I shook my head, telling her to say she wasn't.

"No." She said quickly.

"Well, something grabbed Nix." He groaned. "I think we need to tell Angel."

Dave was glaring at me saying, bad idea.

"N-nah, it was probably nothing. We should go to Angel just so we can try and find the asshole that did this to you."

"Fine." He said. "Just get me to First Aid before my brain leaks out on the ground."

We carried him through the tent city, people beginning to trail behind us follow the blood trail. I had left my cloths back at the lake so I felt most of the guys where following us to look at me. Karma I guess.

We came to the cave entrance to the First Aid. Olga, a old nurse, ran the place. It was pretty much some equipment from the place called Himmel where I was born and supplies from all over the continent.

" _Bozhe_! What happened?" She asked.

"Some jerk hit Neo with a rock." I said. "Cut open his face."

She sighed, speaking angrily in her old language 'Ukrainian.'

"Get him on the table." We lifted him onto the hard steel table, the blood began to stop gushing but it was still bad.

" _Devid_ , get the stitches." She barked. " _Kivi_ , get gnaws."

They rushed around as I stood by Neo.

" _Feniks_." She tossed me a towel from one of the steel shelves. "Press on his head, soak the blood."

I nodded, doing as she asked. God this was messed up.

"God this hurts." He said.

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm telling Angel the second Olga starts stitching you up."

He nodded. "Who ever it was the little bitch is gonna get it."

I nodded. "Totally."

Olga pushed me aside and pulled the towel off Neo. Dave brought her stitches and she began to sow up the gash.

"What happened." I turned around and nearly jumped.

It was Angel with her bright cold eyes and bright blonde hair towering above me as usual. She towered above everybody ever since she was 17, she really had a growth spirt back then.

She was starting down at us.

"Angel," I said. "Neo was hit by rock at the beach."

She gently moved Olga aside, examining the closed up wound.

Angel could scare me sometimes, just how with every movement she made she could bend other's wills. She seemed to project her goal and everyone would do as she asked without someone saying it. It's complicated and really freaky.

 _It's called respect Phoenix_. _Respect gave me this._

God dammit she was reading my mind again.

 _Watch you mouth_ , she though.

 _Don't read my thoughts_ , I thought back.

 _Just tell Neo about the plan you and Kiwi made, I don't think Neo will get mad._

 _You don't think? Aren't you reading his mind too?_

 _No, I need his permission._ _I don't with you._ I heard her giggling in my head.

"You okay Nix?" Kiwi asked. "Your making faces."

I looked at her and back at Angel, who's face was expressionless.

"Nah, I'm find."

 _Besides I didn't read your mind to learn about your plan. Your brothers told me._

 _Those little bastards._

"Well." Angel said out loud. "Nothing seems to be wrong Olga, just stitch him up and keep him here for a day, I'll get someone to tell his brother that he's hurt."

She looked at me. "Did you see who threw the rock."

I shook my head. "No, can you find out who did."

She looked at Neo. "Possibly, maybe Neo saw the perpetrator subconsciously. When he is better rested with his permission I'll see, but he has a concussion so he'll need time to heal."

"Okay." I said.

She looked at Kiwi and Dave. "Now I think you can run along, everything seems to be alright here. Can you handle this Olga?"

"Always Anhel."

"Good." She walked past us to the cave entrance surrounded by a lot of the other neighbors, unfurled her great white wings and flew off.

 _Always a crowd pleaser_ , I thought.

 _Absolutely, she thought back. It's better you leave Neo alone, he needs to relax. Don't worry, we'll find this guy._

I smiled. _Thanks Auntie A._

Even with Angel looking into this I was still furious. I can't wait for Angel to take care of this for me, I'm not like that.

I looked to Kiwi and Dave.

"Oh crap I know that look." Kiwi sighed.

"Where going to get into massive trouble aren't we?" Dave groaned.

I shrugged. "Maybe." I said sarcastically. "Where going to the alpaca farm."

We began to walk out the cave and when I was at the edge Kiwi asked. "For what?"

"To meet up with my terrible terrors of brothers."

 **I didn't keep my promise. I posted early! Hope you enjoy! I'll be working on the next chapter for my HP/HoO crossover. Like and comment! :)**


End file.
